What your kiss does to me
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett had to kiss undercover again? Would they be able to just pretend it didn't happen like the first time? Post Undead Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams...**

**Two -Shot!**

"Okay so what do we got?" Asked detective Beckett while she stood up to stand in front of the murder board.

"Our victim Victoria Jenkins worked as a spy for Cradle corporation," began Esposito. "Her target was Jefferson Anders. CEO of Cradle corps competition."

"They sent her there to find out the dirty secrets by getting close to Anders by entering in a sexual relationship," Ryan said.

"But when Anders caught on to her when he caught her snooping in his laptop," Castle continued.

"He had her killed, Beckett finished.

"But Anders is broke. We went through his financials he didn't have a dime. He's even about a year from losing the company."

"So he kills Victoria himself?" Beckett asked skeptically.

"Makes sense. Especially since he has a military background."

"He didn't make it in. Doesn't count," Esposito interjected.

"That aside. Why wouldn't he? He knew what she was up to," said Castle.

"Soooo he calls Victoria from a burner cell and have her meet him at the bar where she was last seen," she says taking a step closer to where Castle is standing.

"When he doesn't show up she goes to her car where he's waiting in the back seat," Castle explains following her lead.

"She sits down and he confronts her to see if she's really a spy," Beckett continues walking up to Castle.

"When she confirms it he slits her throat and leaves the knife there before he gets out." Castle takes his hands out of his pockets to take a few steps toward Beckett, eye contact never wavering.

"He calls his secretary five minutes before and keeps her on the line the whole time to establish an alibi," Beckett's says feeding off of Castle's momentum.

"Yeah and you remember what she said. She said she was on hold majority of the time," Castle said.

"GREAT theory guys," Ryan interrupted them from taking steps closer to each other. "But how do we prove it?"

"The knife," both Castle and Beckett say simultaneously. "We found prints on the knife that weren't a match in the system," Beckett continued.

"How much you willing to bet those prints match Anders?" Castle smirked. They're only about five inches apart now.

"How are we going to get his prints?" Esposito asked.

"The party for investors tonight. Odds are he'll be there I was even invited," Castle explained.

"Do you need tickets?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I was given two. They don't know who it if I was dating."

"Where is the party?" Beckett asked.

"It's at Center Division now that I think of it. We could break into his office get a print and back out to the party without anyone even knowing."

"Great. Guts," she said in that tone that meant get to work. Once the boys left is when Castle and Beckett noticed how close they were standing. "What time does it begin? The party?" Beckett asked trying not to sound breathless from his close proximity.

"Seven. It is black tie."

She shook her head and smiled. "I got it this time okay Castle."

"Suuure," he said laughing.

When they both stopped laughing they were left staring into the others eyes. But Beckett broke it off before things could escalate.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Castle said before leaving."

* * *

"I told him I had it this time and I don't. Lanie what the hell am I going to wear?"

"I've got a black dress at home. But I don't know if it'll fit you."

"Probably not because my girls aren't as big as yours."

"We could always pin it," Lanie suggested. Beckett just gave her one of her famous glares. "Why are you trying to look overly sexy anyway?" She asked giving Beckett a knowing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm. You sure you're not trying to impress writer-boy? Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I did. You see how well that turned out. And plus we're just getting back on good terms."

"Oh yeah the flight attendant," Lanie recalled while the door bell rang.

"Lanie can you get that please?"

"Remember what happened last time? You haven't showered yet you get it."

Beckett just rolled her eyes and went to get the door. When she opened it she was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes holding a white box.

"Hello there Beckett. Got you something." Castle invited himself inside by walking past and standing in her living room. "I figured you needed a dress...again."

"I told you I had it Castle," she said shutting her front door.

"Really? Oh so you don't want the dress," he asked raising his eyebrow to challenge her.

"Why? What does it look like?"

Without breaking eye contact Castle opened the white box and moved some of the white tissue paper out of the way to let Beckett see a glimpse of the dark red dress.

"You want to see the whole thing?"

Beckett bit her bottom lip and walked closer over to Castle. In the back of her mind she was hoping that Lanie wouldn't come out because Castle would be able to put two and two together.

She took the box from Castle and walked over to the kitchen counter. She pulled the dress halfway out to see what the top looked like.

"Why don't you go try it on?"

"I'm am not dressing for you Castle," she laughed. "I don't even know if I'm gonna wear it."

"Oh but you want to," he said coming up behind her while she held the dress. "I'd love to see you in it right now." He spoke in his dreamy bedroom voice as his hot breath caressed the back of her neck.

"Castle," she whispered closing her eyes. Thank goodness he can't see her.

He laid his hand on her hip and turned her around to face him. Their faces just inches from each others, their lips from inches from each others. Beckett's mind takes her back to the first time they kissed that night when they had to save Ryan and Esposito.

She remembered how soft and sweet they felt and tasted. But that was so long ago, she needs to be reminded, she wants more.

"What the hell is taking so long-" Lanie stopped yelling when she caught sight of Castle and Beckett about to kiss. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting," she said before re-treating back into the room.

Once Lanie was gone Castle turned back to face Kate and sighed. "I'll see you at seven detective."

"See you at seven."

* * *

"Okay so the plan is get in don't make it known you're there. Get past everyone until you get to his office. Find something easily printable, hide it and get the hell out of there. Stay for about an hour or so then make it known you're leaving got it?" Esposito explained.

"Yeah I got it," said Beckett.

"Where's Castle? He's in on this right?"

"Yeah he's in Ryan's car. He's strapping him up. You guys will be here in the van keeping watching us through all the cameras at the party and we'll be able to hear you right?."

"Yeah of course. We'll let you know if there's anything to worry about."

"Okay. Thanks Espo. Can you make sure my earpiece works."

He started messing with some chords that were behind him and turned on the speaker. When he saw Beckett wince from the high pitch tune it was enough to let them both know that it worked. "Thanks." Beckett smiled when she thought that Castle probably had his speaker in his ear when it went off. She can imagine his face as he winced.

Work. Focus. She told herself.

Esposito's phone ringing brings her out of her thoughts and snaps her attention back to the case when he announces that Ryan and Castle just pulled up behind them.

They step out the car to meet them and when Beckett's eyes land on Castle she loses her breath for a moment. His hair is slicked back and he's in a tuxedo that brings out the strong slope of his arms and the tautness of his ass. And she can see that he matched them. The dark red bow tie matches her dress perfectly.

When he sees her he smiles because not only does he get to see her in the dress but the dark red and orange underneath bring out her eyes and makes her skin shine. She's beautiful and she always continues to surprise him.

He loses his breath at the sight of her. The floor-length dress makes her look taller and accentuates her curves, making her look all woman.

When she sees him she smiles and puts her head down shyly as she walks over to him. And that's what it is, it's her smile that makes the dress light up her eyes and bring out her skin tone.

When they meet it takes everything in him to not reach out and touch her. But he wants to, god, does he want to but she's off limits. She doesn't feel the way he does about her but at least she's trying. She said she's almost ready to come to terms with everything that happened that day and he's okay if that means she tells him she doesn't feel the same. His heart will need time though.

He expects her to make a teasing remark about the dress or about how he matched them but she doesn't. She gets right to work. "You know what to do?" He nodded. "Got your earpiece?" Castle nods again and points to the back of his ear.

"You look beautiful by the way," Castle manages to say sincerely.

Beckett slightly blushes and looks away from his eyes. "Thank you...Castle."

"Yo!" Esposito called through the earpiece . "We are ready when you are."

"You got eyes and ears?"

"Yeah. Tech hacked into the security cameras for us. We're good to go," Ryan confirmed.

Castle turned toward the entrance and held his arm out for her, she took it without hesitation.

They work their way past the entrance with their tickets and then they're escorted upstairs because the party is taking place on the roof.

"You could've mentioned that Castle," she seared.

"I didn't know."

"How the hell are we going to get back down here to get to the office? We're obviously not allowed to be down here," she said as they ascended the long staircase.

"There's a door to your right when you get upstairs," Ryan says through the earpiece. "Work it out in there."

Once in the little room which they both assume is a supply closet they figure out what they're going to do. They have to get past the guards downstairs one at a time and look very convincing.

"Oh! Help me please!" Beckett called coming down the stairs frantically. "I need a restroom quickly."

"Uh ma'am," one of the bulky security guards began. "The bathrooms are upstairs. Guest aren't allowed sown here."

"The ones up here are full and please it's an emergency." Beckett now is down the stairs fighting her way past the guards. "I have diabetes and I forgot to give myself a shot. It'll take five minutes please."

The guards looked from one another trying to decide if it was okay. When they were about to tell her no she heard Esposito say "faint" to get them to let her go.

Beckett's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards. The first guard at the end of the stairs caught her and smacked the side of her face lightly to get her to open her eyes.

"Hey go give yourself that shot. Go hurry."

"Thank you," she said faking being breathless. "Thank you so much."

One guard escorted her to the bathroom and she waited until Esposito gave her the all clear to leave. Through the earpiece Esposito guided her to Anders office.

* * *

"Hey! Excuse me!" Castle yelled coming down the stairs five minutes later.

"Sir! Sir you are not allowed down here."

"I know I just have a question. Have you seen my girlfriend? She was having a diabetes attack and went to the bathroom but she left her purse and it's got her insulin," Castle explained holding up Beckett's purse. "She needs it right away."

The guard that took Beckett to the bathroom spoke up. "Yes she was just here. Follow me." They ran down the halls in the building until they found the bathroom. "I know what she's going through. My daughter has diabetes."

"I'm so sorry sir."

"You just take care of your girl. But be out as quickly as you can," the guard said before leaving Castle to go inside the bathroom.

To put on a show he shouted out "baby I got your medicine!" To trick the guard.

Once the guard left Castle too was escorted to Anders office by Esposito.

* * *

"I can't find shit!" Beckett yelled to herself. Anders office was cleaned out and every printable surface wiped down. She couldn't even find a pen!

When the door knob jiggled her heart stopped and she stood up straight.

Ryan recognized the fear on her face and called out to her. "It's your shadow," he said right before Castle walked in.

"We good?" She asked him. Castle just nodded.

"Did you find anything?"

"No it's like the place has been cleaned out! I checked the desk and coffee table a billion times and nothing."

"Alright calm down we'll find something. Did you check in the boxes in the corner?"

"No and we can't. They're air sealed and no one can know we were here."

"Alright lets just keep looking."

Ten strenuous minutes later they still couldn't find any prints and they didn't have the equipment to lift one anyway.

"We got trouble," Ryan said.

"Two security guards and Anders are on their way down the hall. Looks like they'll be coming in," Esposito continued.

"How the hell did they know?"

"Probably a silent alarm set to go off if the door is opened without a key after a certain amount of time. I have my office set that way," Castle explained.

"There are no other ways out of here what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You guys have about twenty seconds to think of what you're going to do," Ryan warned.

Beckett calmed the panic rising in her chest down. She had to think of something.

She looked from the couch to Castle and back to the couch. She smiled slightly then refocused on why she's about to do what she is.

"Castle take off your jacket," she demanded.

"Why?"

"Take it off!"

Castle quickly obeyed her orders, mainly because he was afraid that she would cause him bodily harm if he didn't listen.

Before Castle could form a coherent thought Beckett was pulling down his suspenders and pushing him into the couch. The next thing he knew, Beckett was taking her hair out of its up-do and shaking it out, her curls pooling around her bare shoulders giving her a rough naughty look. It was then that time seemed to stop because he swears she's going in slow motion now. She's lifting up her dress, inch by inch revealing more and more of her legs.

His eyes scan her down her body as she walks over to him. Before he realizes it she's straddling him on the couch and lowering herself on his lap. Then she brings her hands to run up and down his chest while she leans over to whisper in his ear.

The words she said takes him by surprise. He never in the four years he's known this woman expected her to ever say these three words. Especially while breathless and moaning like she is.

_Three teasing words. _

"Undo my dress," she whispered before capturing his lips with her own. Castle was stunned for a second before he quickly joined her in the kiss. The kiss instantly began to get heated. Castle unzipped her dress and it fell a few inches off her chest.

Castle was kissing her so hard that Beckett thought he would flip them on the couch. He placed his hands on her hips tightly holding her to him. Beckett absentmindedly started grinding her hips down onto Castle causing him to bite down on her lips then smooth it over with his tongue.

"Oh god," she whispered. Her body was on fire, like every nerve was anxiously waiting for his touch so they could explode. He was touching her everywhere but nowhere at the same time. Not in the important places that she yearned for him in.

He's been wanting to do this for so long, so so long. He's been wanting to touch her like this for as long as he can remember. But he won't go to far because the last thing he needs is for her to break away to yell at him...or worse.

But that line of thinking ends quickly when she unbuttoned his shirt and slid her fingers down until she rubbed over his pecks. That gave him permission to slide his hands under her dress to grip her thighs to bring her closer and she came... willingly.

Beckett's fingers found their way into Castle's hair while she kissed him. This kiss was the same as their first one. Passionate and still fairly new and all consuming. But this kiss was also so much different from their first. They've had experience with the other so their lips fit together better and they were in sync. They were doing a dance this time. They've both been waiting so long to do this, to kiss and touch each other and neither of them wants it to end.

They were kissing for about ten seconds before the security guards and Anders walked in. Beckett's eyes snapped open when she heard the extra loud, "EXCUSE ME!" From the door way.

Castle didn't hear it. So when Beckett looked up Castle took it as an invitation to trail kisses down her neck.

"Babe," she whispered breathily. When he didn't stop his ministrations she jumped up from his lap and yelled, "Castle!"

Beckett's dress fell further down revealing the bullet scar between her breasts. She pulled it up instantly.

"What are you two doing in here? Guest aren't allowed down here," said Anders.

Beckett snapped back into cop mode when her eyes focused on the champagne glass in Anders hands.

Prints.

"Oh we are so sorry Mr. Anders but earlier I had a diabetes attack but I forgot my medicine. My boyfriend brought it to me and saved my life. I thought I should repay him in the only way I could at the moment."

"Yeah. And it was my idea to come in here. She wanted to stay in the bathroom but no way we were doing it in there," Castle jumped in, apparently back from his daze.

"Well would you mind fixing yourselves and leaving. You've caused enough drama here tonight."

"Yes sir."

While Castle and Beckett fixed themselves Anders waited outside the door. In the room Beckett wouldn't meet Castle's eyes. She even did her own dress back up.

As they walked past Anders Beckett took the champagne glass from out of Anders hands. "Do you mind if I have a sip?" She asked downing the entire glass. When she went to hand it back to him he gave her a "are you serious?" look.

"Come on Richard. We clearly aren't wanted here anymore," Beckett said keeping up the persona of a spoiled bratt.

"Yes dear."

Beckett slipped Castle the champagne glass where he tucked it under his jacket.

When they made it outside and back into the van where Ryan and Esposito were neither of them spoke.

"So uh that was some kiss," Ryan said.

"It was the only thing we could've done," Beckett defended.

"Riiiiiight," Esposito said making Beckett blush.

She stole a glance at Castle who had his head down and eyes closed.

"Castle are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I just need a minute."

It was then that she noticed the big bulge in Castle's pants. She blushed harder and looked away from all eyes in the van.

"Castle has the glass. Come on Ryan you're with me," she said getting out of the can to walk to Ryan's car.

She knew that Esposito wouldn't let her hear the end of it. He would push and push until she ended up admitting something she isn't ready to yet.

**If you want to see what Beckett's dress looked like: **

** /search/dark%20pink**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your support on this! I'm amazed :)**

* * *

Beckett and the boys are all back at the precinct after a few minutes. She didn't have time to change out of her dress because they immediately match Anders print to the bloody one found on the murder weapon.

But Beckett's mind is far from the case she can't stop thinking about Castle and that kiss. If anyone asks she'll gladly admit that it was fake and she felt nothing but she knows that's not true, she did feel something, in fact she felt _many_ things. Her body had responded so well to him, their bodies so in sync with each other, moving, and grinding, and dancing to the beat of their hearts.

She didn't want it to stop, she wanted a never ending sensation. _Seven seconds_. They were kissing for seven seconds before Anders walked in and interrupted them. It took seven seconds to undo her, to bring down the rest of that pesky wall. Seven seconds to have her spiraling down into a world of pure bliss and _burning_ need.

She managed to sneak away from the crowd of police officers at her desk to have a moment to herself. She shut herself inside an interview room to gain some composure, or rather to shake off this blanket of arousal covering her entire body. She can't focus on the case like this, no matter how badly she tries to make herself concentrate. It just won't happen and she completely blames it on the fact that Castle is standing right next to the murder board.

She can still feel Castle's hands lingering on her skin. The feel of him, when he held her tighter in certain places. He started on her hips then worked his was down and-

oh God

_Richard Castle has an after taste. _

But she doesn't want an after taste or the lingering impression of his hands on her body or his lips pressed against hers, she wants the real thing. She wants Richard Castle to inveigle her, seduce her, coax her.

Beckett's eyes slip closed so she can reminisce about what happened on that couch. What happened on that couch? Why of all things did she choose to kiss him never mind straddle him? She knows that there is no way they'll be able to forget it this time eventually they'll have to talk about it.

The thought of talking about it three years ago would've terrified her but now? Now she's ready. She's ready to take that next leap that next step in their relationship. She just got her Castle back because for whatever reason he started acting like a jackass, but now he's the funny, crazy wild theory man she fell in love with. And she wants him. All of him.

Right now she just so happens to want his body. She yearns to feel his big strong hands on her body, touching, and squeezing, and caressing, and holding, and just _doing_ her body the way she craves. She wants to scream his name, cherish it, and hold onto it for safe keeping. Like he did her ass-

It's the feel of a hand on her shoulder that brings her out of her daze.

_Please don't be Castle please don't be Castle please don't be Castle. _

Maybe it's a good thing that line of thinking was interrupted.

It's Esposito. Thank God

"What?" She asked trying not to sound breathless. She failed.

"Are you okay? I mean I know that was some kiss but damn," he said giving her a knowing look.

"I'm fine. What is it?" She glared.

"The print is a match to Anders. Uniforms are picking him up now."

"Okay great. Just come get me when he's here."

Esposito walked out of the room to give her some space because clearly she needed it. He made his way over to the murder board where Ryan and Castle were standing.

"Soo you gonna tell us what happened?" Ryan asked standing next to Esposito when he walked over.

"What're you talkin' about?" Castle asked feigning innocence.

"Oh come on Castle. That was some kiss."

"Guys it wasn't real we had no other choice in the matter."

"Uh huh sure," Esposito said. "But we know what we saw. And that wasn't just a kiss."

"Yeah yeah that was two people who are secretly crazy for each other coming together for the first time to share their first intimate physical contact," Ryan explained tagging along on with Esposito.

"Oh please. You can't come up with something better," Castle scoffed. "That wasn't even our first kiss."

Both Ryan and Esposito's mouth drop open at Castle's sudden admission. He really didn't mean to say that but he just wanted the boys to be quiet.

"Excuse me. What?"

"Uh-uh."

"Are you telling me that you and Beckett?" Ryan said pointing to Beckett through the interview room glass. "Kissed and we didn't know about it."

"Uh yeah look long story short. We had to get past the security guard to save you guys."

"I think I need an explanation," Esposito said.

"Me too."

Castle sighed and ran his fingers frustratedly through his hair. "It was when Lockwood held you guys hostage. We had to figure out a way to get past the guard that had a gun by the way."

"Yeah yeah."

"Beckett said she was open to dumb ideas and I suggested we act like we're together. It wasn't working so I kissed her. That guy must've had a soft spot for young lovers."

"Of all the dumb ideas you could've came up with you chose that?" Ryan teased.

"Hey we got you out didn't we?" Castle yelled defending himself.

"You've done some serious damage bro. When I went in there she was making these moaning soun-"

Esposito was cut off by the yelling of a man bringing brought in by hand cuffs yelling at the top of his lungs.

"We got him. Get Beckett," Esposito said to Ryan. Ryan walked over to the room where Beckett was and tapped on the glass to grab her attention.

When Beckett came out the room she had her hands holding up the dress, her hair was still in wild curls, and she looked flustered. Her voice was very shaky and she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Yo Beckett! Anders is waiting for you in interrogation."

"Yeah uh Espo do me a favor."

"What is it?"

She stole a glance at Castle who was already staring at her. They hadn't seen each other since they got off the couch.

"Can you and Ryan take over. I just uh," she put her head down."I need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Do what you need to do."

She could see the seriousness in his face but she didn't miss the innuendo or maybe it's her state of arousal making her notice it?

Yeah, she really needs to get out of here.

She steals one last look at Castle before the elevator doors closed.

And without a second thought he followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so very sorry to have to tell you guys this but due to recent events I have to discontinue this story. I can tell you that something terrible happened but I don't want to get into detail. I'm so sorry again I had high hopes for this story. **

**i won't be able to write for quite some time but I hope I can earn you guys forgiveness. I've got amazing people who love this story and it breaks my heart to have to stop. **

**If you read any of my other three stories I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll be able to do those either. Maybe I'll get lucky and all this will go away but I don't wanna get my hopes up. **

**I'm so sorry again**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back!**

**First I wanna say thank you to everybody who wished me well and kept this story on alert. It means the world to me. Also I wanna say thanks for giving me the time to work through everything that I was going through.**

**I'm okay now and can get back to writing. I wanted to finish this because it is an idea that's been bugging me for a while. I think I could've done better but I wasn't sure what you guys would want to see.**

**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this ;)**

_Previously on: What Your Kiss does to me_

_This takes place right after "Undead Again" so Castle and Beckett are kind of back on good terms. Its stars off with the gang building theory and they come up with a plan to steal their suspects fingerprints at his party. Castle buys Beckett a dress (again. I couldn't help myself.) and brings it over to her place._

_When they were in the office of their suspect Ryan and Esposito (who were watching on security cameras) warned them that their suspect was coming. At the last minute Beckett pushed castle on the couch to make it look like they were about to be "together."_

_Afterwards the kiss had them both on edge and Beckett excused herself from the precinct to go home. She couldn't take being so near Castle and hide her feelings. They boys teased Castle about the kiss of course but when he saw Beckett leave he followed her._

* * *

She tries to act as if she doesn't see him outside when she's hailing a cab. She acts like she doesn't see his cab following hers all the way back to her apartment. She tries to act as if she doesn't see him run after her when she walked inside her building, but she can't. Her racing heart and sweaty palms won't let her act like he's not there and like he's not coming for her right now. At just the thought of what he might do sends her blood pumping ferociously through her veins, doubling speed with every thought that passes her mind.

She wants him to throw her up against the wall and trap her so she can't run. She wants him to kiss her senseless until she's begging him to be inside her. She wants him to peel off her clothes until she's bare before him. But she doesn't know how he's going to react when he gets here.

Why did he even follow her? Is it that he just can't get enough? Or he is upset? Maybe he thinks that because he almost had her he could come and get what he wanted this whole time. And she's insecure of enough to give it to him.

When she finally manages to force her hands to stop trembling she opens the door to her apartment and stands in the middle of the living room. She leaves the door open because she knows that he's right behind her and it would be pointless to shut him out now. Not after what just happened on that couch.

Shit. Now she's hyperventilating.

What is she doing? What is she going to let happen between them? Why is she doing this to herself? Is it that _she _can't get enough and _she _wanted this the whole time? And that's why it'll be so easy for her to do it, because she wants it too. God knows how long she's wanted it.

But the question that keeps flowing through her mind is _should she be doing this? _For a year she's been healing, trying to get better for herself, for him, and for them. She's tired of dealing with ghosts of her shooting, the evils of her mother's case that won't allow her to solve it. She tired of being locked up because of these obstacles and she wants to be free, she wants to be happy. So should she be doing this? Hell yes! Its time and she's ready.

She honestly believes she is and has been for a while but she hasn't said anything because of him. He's been acting different ever since the bombing case and she has no idea why. that's what has been holding her back. He was being a complete jackass and it seems as if he knew it. But since the zombie case things seem to have a lighter mood. He's bringing her coffee again and is genuinely interested in in how she's been. She doesn't know what happened but before anything happens between them she is going to know otherwise this bubble will never burst.

* * *

He has no idea what he's doing, none whatsoever. When he saw her get on that elevator his first reaction, his only reaction told him to run after her because he knows what this means. He knows exactly what she's doing and what she's trying to hide from.

She's running from him because she felt it!

When he found out that she lied about remembering her shooting he thought it was because she didn't feel the same way and it embarrassed her. But the look in her eyes when she first kissed him let him know that she wanted to do it not because she didn't want to get caught but simply because she wanted to kiss him. And even if he hadn't seen it he still felt it. Just by how quickly she reacted he could tell she was eager to get her hands on him.

From the moment she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backward on the couch he was gone, lost in the feel of her body. No logical thought came to him and he responded how his body wanted him to. He never took a moment for granted and allowed himself the privilege of enjoying getting to touch her the way he wanted, the way he yearned to for so long. Now that he has gotten a chance to test it out he knows it won't ever be enough for him, she's addictive and he just has to have her. Whenever the cost Kate Beckett will admit it to him. No more mister nice guy.

There's no way he's going to be able to pretend this time, as if it didn't happen. Their first kiss was amazing and everything he had hoped for and more but this? This was something completely different. She had his mind spinning around, exploding within itself. Getting to touch her like that, to feel her against him like that only added fuel to the fire. He wants more. Now that he's gotten to have a larger sample of what it would feel like to be with her he wants to the whole thing. Being friends won't cut it anymore, pretending like they don't want each other won't cut it anymore.

Damn it! He's wanted her for four years and he's been waiting for her to realize that they do have something between them since then. She can't deny it now and he'll make damn sure that she doesn't. Four years! What man in his right mind waits for four years?

He won't say that he wasn't in his right because he was, he knew what he was doing and he knew what he was getting into. He waited four years for simply because Kate Beckett is definitely worth the wait. Maybe he sounds cliché or whipped or smitten but he doesn't care. She is worth it but now that he knows she has feelings for him he won't wait any longer. This is it. Now or never.

* * *

He's running down the hall to reach her apartment door. He's right behind her so she won't get far before he can get his hands on her. When he reaches her apartment he finds the door wide open and she's standing in the middle of the living room. He's not going to act as if he's not there. He's going to make himself known; he's going to make sure she knows what's coming, that he's coming for her. And he's not going to take no for an answer. So he steps inside and slams the door shut. Then makes it a point to lock the doors loudly.

No one's leaving here for a while.

She didn't think it was possible but when she heard her front door slam her heart started beating faster. As if it wasn't already unstable enough.

She didn't turn around to face him she couldn't handle seeing him yet. Not when all she wants to do is jump him. But that wouldn't be the right thing right now considering she's holding her resolve and plus she doesn't know how he feels right now. He may have had a completely different reaction on the couch than she did. Getting to hold her and feel her that way may have turned him off made him realize that he's wasted four years of his life on her.

Is she kidding herself? Is she being dramatic? Because the last she checked a man disgusted with a woman wouldn't respond the way Castle did.

It was when she heard him take one small step closer that her breath caught in her chest. He was drawing it out, making her yearn for him even more. Clearly she was being over dramatic with her thoughts earlier.

Another step and her palms started sweating. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm her heart but it only seemed to make it beat faster.

Another step and she could feel her panic rising. She doesn't know how much longer she's going to be able to hold out.

Another step and it's so much louder than the rest. Just the thought of how close he actually is, is sending spiraling with want, a desire so strong that she could come right now.

Another step and she can feel him, his warmth radiating onto her. It's soothing and arousing at the same time.

"Turn around," he demanded lowly, his breath skirting across her ear causing her to shiver at the sensation. In slow, tentative steps she obeyed. When he didn't speak after she faced him she allowed her eyes to flutter open and see him for the first time since she left. His eyes were no longer the crystal blue she was use to seeing but instead a dark shade of desire flooded through him. At least he felt what she felt though. "Tell me," he said. "What was that in Ander's office?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"On. The. Couch."

"A distraction," she answered trying not to sound breathless but failing terribly.

"Was it?" she nodded. "I don't believe you."

Castle gently rested his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her towards him. The touch was gentle but the electricity she felt buzz through her wasn't. it completely intensified everything she was feeling, lighting every nerve on fire. She couldn't help herself. Before any kind of coherent thought could process through her mind she was meeting him halfway for a searing kiss. It was hot and passionate and everything she needed it to be but she wanted more. It wasn't satisfying the ache that she needed to be ceased.

As badly as it physically pained him he broke off the kiss to see her face. There's so much they need to talk about before they do anything, if they decide to do anything with this new attachment to their relationship. "I don't believe either one of our kisses were distractions," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Really?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Tell me the truth."

Kate swallowed thickly. "They weren't."

"I knew it," he whispered to himself before reclaiming her lips for another heated kiss. There was nothing stopping him now, everything was in the past. All he knows now is that he loves her and she has feelings for him. Right now that's enough.

He backed her onto the nearest surface which just happened to be the kitchen counter. But before he would allow himself the chance to finally explore and touch the way he's been fantasying about for nearly fours years, she's puling away and walking to the opposite side of the counter, her back merely inches away from the refrigerator.

"My turn to ask a question."

"Only fair," he said trying with all his might to constrain his manhood.

"Why have you been acting different?" It's been on her mind for quite some time and until she gets answers this new found "relationship" isn't going anywhere. Especially nowhere near her bedroom.

"Different how?"

"Don't act dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

"That's not important anymore," he said taking a step closer to her but was stopped when she held her hand out.

"It's important to me. What did I do to make you act like a jackass?"

Alright. If she wanted to go there then they could. "Because you lied."

"Lied about what?"

"Remembering what I told you the day you were shot."

Kate's heart stopped. She couldn't hear or do anything but listen to Castle's breathing. How did he know? "Um…uh how-how do you know this?"

"I forgave you Kate but now I'm not so sure because all you care about is how I found out?" he seethed.

"NO NO NO! That's not it!"

"Then why'd you lie?"

The tables turned so quickly. A second ago they were both ready to jump the other and now they're discussing something serious. She doesn't think she's ever seen him so serious before and it's a little scary.

"I lied because I wanted to get better and I needed time."

"So did you ever plan to tell me? Or were you hoping I would never have to know?"

"I was going to tell you when I was ready to be with you Castle."

"When was this going to be? How long were you going to keep stringing me along? Because otherwise what are we doing here? One heated kiss on a couch shouldn't make you automatically healed Beckett and if so we waited four years for what?"

"I actually was going to tell you after the uh," she put her down, embarrassed at how quickly he turned on her. "After the bombing case. But that's when you-"

"Started acting like a jackass," he finished. "Damn it Kate I'm sorry."

"No I should be apologizing to you."

"We both messed up. But at least you had a justified reason for it."

"You did too Castle. I lied and you were hurt I understand your anger," she said stepping around to stand in front of him again.

After a brief moment he spoke again. "You know, after I found out I thought you lied I thought it was because you were embarrassed and because you didn't feel the same way. But after today I keep thinking that I was wrong."

"You were… and still are."

Castle gave her a small smile and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you forgive me?" she whispered softly.

"Of course."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her chest. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him. He's not only her partner but her best friend too. She relies on him so much that if she were too lose him this far in their relationship she wouldn't know how to handle it. Not that she'd ever admit to this out loud.

Kate shifted back so she could see his face then kissed him lightly on the lips. He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. "Hey, I'm thinking we should take this slow," he said.

"I don't know Castle," she said teasingly. "Kiss me like you did on that couch and I may not be able to keep my hands off you."

He laughed. "I believe it was you who kissed me first."

"Not about that. You nearly flipped me over!"

"Because you had your hands down my pants."

"Now you're over exaggerating."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Will do," he laughed leaning down and capturing her lips again. Now he can do this whenever he pleases. "But I am serious about taking this slow."

Kate smiled shyly when she put her hands on the zipper of his pants. "You don't think four years is slow enough."

"Yes when you put it that way. But that's not what I mean and you know that. Kate I'm serious I don't wanna mess this up."

She sighed. "I understand. Thank you for caring so much."

"Not a problem. But I think I should go or else we won't be able to take this as slow as I want." Kate walked him to the door in a comfortable silence until he spoke again. "So," he began saying while looking down at the ground. "Have dinner with me?"

She smiled at his nervousness. "Of course. I'd love to."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she confirmed.


End file.
